beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Decepticons
The Decepticons are the main antagonists in the fictional universes of the Transformers (with the exception of Shattered Glass) storyline and related comics and cartoons, and the enemies of the Autobots. The villains take many forms, and have many different origins and stories across the numerous different Transformers media, but in almost all incarnations, they are led by Megatron. They are typically represented by the purple facial insignia they all wear. Primarily, Decepticons have red eyes, while Autobots have blue eyes. They are usually known for their air power, especially since many of them turn into aircraft. They often turn into military vehicles, construction vehicles, cars that rich people can afford, and even smaller-than-human-sized objects. Known Decepticons *Megatron - M1 Abrams Tank/''Cybertronian Truck''/''Cybertronian Jet'' *Reflector - Camera **Viewfinder **Spyglass **Spectro *Soundwave/Soundblaster - Cybertronian truck **Laserbeak - Condor / Microcassette **Ravage - Jaguar / Microcassette **Rumble - Robot / Microcassette **Frenzy - Robot / Microcassette **Buzzsaw - Condor / Microcassette **Ratbat - Bat / Microcassette **Slugfest - Stegosaurus / Microcassette **Overkill - Ceratosaurus / Microcassette *Knock Out - Aston Martin One-77 *Duststorm - Off-road buggy *Conduit - Off-road jeep *Shellshock - Armored car *Derail - Mine clearer *Deadheat - Sports car prototype *Astraea - Stormchaser pick-up truck *Mismatch - Armored interceptor *Hotwire - Van *Drive-By - Muscle car *Rampart - Armored truck *Flatline - Truck *Diabla - Motorcycle *Firebreaker - European sports car *Pandemic - Sports car *Flamewar - Motorcycle *Shockwave - Cybertronian Tank *Demolishor - Cybertronian Anti-aircraft Missile Tank *Lugnut - Bomber Airplane *Lockdown - Muscle Car *Blitzwing - MiG-25 / Mitsubishi Type 74 Main Battle Tank *Astrotrain - Space Shuttle / JNR Class D62 Steam Locomotive *Cyclonus - Cybertronian Fighter Jet *Scourge - Cybertronian Flying Hovercraft *Barricade - Police Saleen S281 *Blackout - MH-53J Pave Low III *Grindor - CH-53E Super Stallion *Stinger - 2013 Pagani Huayra *Junkheap - Isuzu Giga garbage truck of Waste Management, Inc. **Small Junkheap **Medium Junkheap **Large Junkheap *Contagion *Rollcage *Breakneck *Tomb *Seekers **Starscream - Modified F-15 Eagle **Thundercracker - Modified F-15 Eagle **Skywarp - Modified F-15 Eagle **Ion Storm - Modified F-15 Eagle **Acid Storm - Modified F-15 Eagle **Nova Storm - Modified F-15 Eagle **Bitstream - Modified F-15 Eagle **Hotlink - Modified F-15 Eagle **Nacelle - Modified F-15 Eagle **Red Wing - Modified F-15 Eagle **Slipstream - Modified F-15 Eagle **Sunstorm - Modified F-15 Eagle **Thrust - Modified VTOL F-15 Eagle **Ramjet - Modified F-15 Eagle **Dirge - Modified F-15 Eagle *Insecticons **Sharpshot - Stag Beetle **Hardshell - Boll Weevil **Kickback - Grasshopper *Constructicons **Hook - Crane Truck **Mixmaster - Concrete Mixer **Scrapper - Front-end Loader **Scavenger - Excavator **Bonecrusher - Bulldozer **Long Haul - Dump Truck ***Devastator *Stunticons **Motormaster - Kenworth K100 **Dead End - Porsche 928 **Breakdown - Lamborghini Countach **Drag Strip - Tyrrell P34 **Wildrider - Ferrari 308 GTB ***Menasor *Combaticons **Brawl - Leopard Tank **Swindle - FMC XR311 **Blast Off - Space Shuttle **Vortex - Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk **Onslaught - Anti-Aircraft Truck ***Bruticus *Armada - Cybertronian Fighter Jet *Sweeps - Cybertronian Flying Hovercraft *Runamuck - Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am *Runabout - Lotus Esprit *Octane - Fuel Tank Truck / Jet (possibly KC-135 Stratotanker) *Trypticon - Tyrannosaurus Rex - Battle Station - City *Mindwipe - Bat *Skullcruncher - Alligator *Weirdwolf - Wolf *Apeface - Ape / Jet *Snapdragon - Dragon / Jet *Triggerhappy - Jet Fighter *Misfire - Space Jet *Slugslinger - Twin-nosed Jet Fighter *Scorponok - Scorpion / Base *Pounce - Puma *Wingspan - Hawk *Sixshot - Jet / Armored Car / Ramming tank / Laser Pistol / Winged Wolf / Robot *Predacons **Razorclaw - Lion **Rampage - Tiger **Headstrong - Rhino **Divebomb - Eagle **Tantrum - Bull ***Predaking *Terrorcons **Hun-Gurrr - Two-Headed Dragon **Rippersnapper - Bipedal Shark **Sinnertwin - Orthrus **Cutthroat - Pteranodon **Blot - Mole Monster ***Abominus *Seacons **Snaptrap - Snapping Turtle **Nautilator Lobter - Monster **Overbite - Shark with limbs **Seawing - Bipedal Manta Ray **Skalor - Piranha **Tentakil - Upright walking Squid ***Piranacon *Decepticon footsoldiers **Vehicons - Cadillac Ciel/''Truck''/''Jet''/''Helicopter''/''Tank/''Submarine **Trax - 2013 Red/Blue/Black/White Chevrolet Traxes **Insecticons - Mechanical Rhinoceros Beetle **Two Heads (Based on a character from Age of Extinction) External links *Decepticons from Transformers Titans Wikia *Decepticons from Transformers Titans: Animated Wikia *Decepticons from War For Cybertron Wikia *Decepticons from Transformers2005 MUSH Wikia *Decepticons‎ from TFWiki.net *Decepticons from Transformers Wikia *Decepticon from Transformers Universe MUX Wikia Gallery G1_Megatron.jpg|Megatron G1_Shockwave.jpg|Shockwave G1_Starscream.jpg|Starscream G1_Thundercracker.jpg|Thundercracker G1_Skywarp.jpg|Skywarp G1_Thrust.jpg|Thrust G1_Dirge.jpg|Dirge G1_Ramjet.jpg|Ramjet G1_Ion_Storm.jpg|Ion Storm G1_Acid_Storm.jpg|Acid Storm G1_Nova_Storm.jpg|Nova Storm G1_Bitstream.jpg|Bitstream G1_Hotlink.jpg|Hotlink G1_Nacelle.jpg|Nacelle G1_Red_Wing.jpg|Red Wing G1_Slipstream.jpg|Slipstream G1_Sunstorm.jpg|Sunstorm G1_Cyclonus.jpg|Cyclonus Cyclonus'_Armada.jpg|Cyclonus' Armada G1_Scourge.jpg|Scourge G1_Scourge's_Sweeps.jpg|Scourge's Sweeps G1_Soundwave.jpg|Soundwave G1_Soundblaster.jpg|Soundblaster G1_Laserbeak.jpg|Laserbeak G1_Ravage.jpg|Ravage G1_Buzzsaw.jpg|Buzzsaw G1_Rumble.jpg|Rumble G1_Frenzy.jpg|Frenzy G1_Ratbat.jpg|Ratbat G1_Slugfest.jpg|Slugfest G1_Overkill.jpg|Overkill G1_Runamuck.jpg|Runamuck G1_Runabout.jpg|Runabout G1_Scrapper.jpg|Scrapper G1_Hook.jpg|Hook G1 Bonecrusher.jpg|Bonecrusher G1_Long_haul.jpg|Long Haul G1_Mixmaster.jpg|Mixmaster G1_Scavenger.jpg|Scavenger G1_Devastator.jpg|Devastator Prime_Knock_Out.jpg|Knock Out Universe_Dustorm.jpg|Dustorm Universe_Conduit.jpg|Conduit Universe_Shellshock.jpg|Shellshock Universe_Derail.jpg|Derail Universe_Deadheat.jpg|Deadheat Universe_Astraea.jpg|Astraea Universe_Mismatch.jpg|Mismatch Universe_Hotwire.jpg|Hotwire Universe_Drive-By.jpg|Drive-By Universe_Rampart.jpg|Rampart Universe_Flatline.jpg|Flatline Universe_Diabla.jpg|Diabla Universe_Firebreaker.jpg|Firebreaker Universe_Pandemic.jpg|Pandemic Universe_Flamewar.jpg|Flamewar Prime_Barricade.jpg|Barricade Armada_Demolishor.jpg|Demolishor G1_Lugnut.jpg|Lugnut G1_Lockdown.jpg|Lockdown G1_Reflector.jpg|Reflector G1_Astrotrain.jpg|Astrotrain G1_Blitzwing.jpg|Blitzwing G1_Octane.jpg|Octane G1_Shrapnel.jpg|Shrapnel/Sharpshot G1_Kickback.jpg|Kickback G1_Bombshell.jpg|Bombshell/Hardshell Movie_Blackout.jpg|Blackout ROTF_Grindor.jpg|Grindor AOE_Stinger.jpg|Stinger AOE_Junkheap.jpg|Junkheap G1_Motormaster.jpg|Motormaster G1_Dead_End.jpg|Dead End G1_Breakdown.jpg|Breakdown G1_Drag_Strip.jpg|Drag Strip G1_Wildrider.jpg|Wildrider/Brake-Neck G1_Menasor.jpg|Menasor G1_Onslaught.jpg|Onslaught G1_Vortex.jpg|Vortex G1_Blast-Off.jpg|Blast Off G1_Swindle.jpg|Swindle G1_Brawl.jpg|Brawl G1_Bruticus.jpg|Bruticus G1_Cyclonus.jpg|Cyclonus G1_Scourge.jpg|Scourge G1_Razorclaw.jpg|Razorclaw G1_Rampage.jpg|Rampage G1_Divebomb.jpg|Divebomb G1_Tantrum.jpg|Tantrum G1_Headstrong.jpg|Headstrong G1_Predaking.jpg|Predaking G1_Hun-Gurrr.jpg|Hun-Gurrr G1_Sinnertwin.jpg|Sinnertwin G1_Cutthroat.jpg|Cutthroat G1_Rippersnapper.jpg|Rippersnapper G1_Blot.jpg|Blot/Blight G1_Abominus.jpg|Abominus G1_Apeface.jpg|Apeface G1_Snapdragon.jpg|Snapdragon G1_Weirdwolf.jpg|Weirdwolf G1_Skullcruncher.jpg|Skullcrucher G1_Mindwipe.jpg|Mindwipe G1_Misfire.jpg|Misfire G1_Slugslinger.jpg|Slugslinger G1_Triggerhappy.jpg|Triggerhappy G1_Pounce.jpg|Pounce G1_Wingspan.jpg|Wingspan G1_Trypticon.jpg|Trypticon G1_Scorponok.jpg|Scorponok G1_Sixshot.jpg|Sixshot Prime_Vehicon.jpg|Vehicon Prime_Vehicon_Jet.jpg|Jet Vehicon Prime_Vehicons_Tank.jpg|Tank Vehicon Prime_Vehicon_Helicopter.jpg|Helicopter Vehicon Prime_Vehicon_Truck.jpg|Truck Vehicon AOE_Red_Traxes.jpg|Red Traxes AOE_Blue_Traxes.jpg|Blue Traxes AOE_Black_Traxes.jpg|Black_Traxes AOE_White_Traxes.jpg|White Traxes AOE_Two-Heads.jpg|Two-Heads Prime_Insecticons.jpg|Insecticons Category:Decepticons Category:Groups Category:Groups Category:Decepticons Category:Groups Category:Villain